The Doctor at Camp
by doctorherondale14
Summary: When Annabeth's crazy dream about a man in a blue box comes true, crazy things happen at camp. Strange statues appear in the woods and Percy may be gone forever. A new companion may be added to the Doctor's crazy group.
1. Chapter 1

Demigod dreams are all mostly true, mostly things that will happen. Gods I wish that wasn't true. My dream started out as a normal day at camp; Percy and I were doing cabin inspections when this loud whirring noise- kind of like the sound of the camp forge- interrupted daily life. A big blue box was materializing on half blood hill. It looked like a police box from Britain, but how could one come here? A white man in his twenties stepped out followed by a red headed girl and a guy holding hands. They started down the hill but were immediately stopped by the magic border. They tried again and this time bounced off. Then the man with the seriously outdated clothes walked in. The two outside were clearly one hundred percent mortal because they couldn't get in no matter how hard they tried. The man in the bowtie came down and approached me right away.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Why does everyone have orange shirts? Is this a rainbow camp? Is today orange day?," the guy had a weird british accent and talked really fast. "Amy and Rory can't come in. Do you have something against Scotland?."

"Well," I tried to talk in a normal voice because I was seriously weirded out, "if you can come in then you must be partially immortal or a partial god. If they can't come in then they must be fully mortal."

"Huh, part god I like the sound of that. "

"The only way mortals can come in is if our activities director, Chiron, invites them in."

"Well, I'm ready to meet this Chiron and convince him to let us in." I led the british guy to the big house and expected him to faint when he saw Chiron.

"So what medical field are you in?" I asked

"I am the Doctor, with a capital D. it is more of a title than a job."

"Oh ok." I was silent after that and when we got to the big house the doctor looked around like everything was a toy in a toy store and he was debating whether or not to take it apart. When Ciron came in he looked mildly amused.

"Oh so your Chiron. I thought you were a copier of the name. But you really are Chiron, trainer of heroes and you're still alive? Bravo my friend."

The dream went on for a long time and I met the Doctor's companions. When I woke up I found Malcom shaking me awake.

"Annabeth come on! Some weird blue box appeared by Thalia's pine tree."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy's POV

When we got to the hill I wasn't expecting to be stopped by an invisible forcefield. I definitely wasn't expecting to have the Doctor walk right through.

"Doctor! How come we can't come through?" I asked.

"Ummmmm, I don't know. Stay here I'll go find out." He swept away leaving Rory and i to puzzle over why we could not enter. I had been in a lot of weird places, heck I have been to Britain on a whale, but I have never seen any place as weird as this one. There were so many weird buildings: One shone bright in the sunlight, one had green torches, one was made of grand marble pillars. The whole place looked like a bunch of teenagers had built it. There were weird pictures of guys in togas like this was from ancient Greece. Being a companion of the Doctor I had seen ancient Greece.

Suddenly the Doctor, a girl with honey-blond hair, and a horse man came trotting up the hill. "Doctor!" I shouted. The horse man cantered up and I saw that he was half man half horse.

"I give these mortals permission to enter camp." I didn't know what he was talking about but I surged forward. This time I could pass over the crest of the hill.

"Doctor why are we here?" Rory asked

"Where are we?" I asked

"Camp half blood, Long Island, New York, United States of America." Said the girl.

"I meant when are we," I said annoyed.

"2014. Why isn't clear its not 1842," She said snarkily.

"Of course, but being in America you never know," I said and she started fuming. Before a fight started out the Doctor interrupted.

"Good question Rory," turning to the horseman he asked, "did you call for someone?

"No, but some strange statues have been appearing in the woods-"

"Statues! Are they shaped like angels? Do you have a constant watch on them? Has anyone disappeared!?" The Doctor ranted.

"Yes, Yes and no," the girl said.

"Annabeth!" a boy sprinted up the hill.

"Malcom! What's wrong?"

"Annabeth its Percy, he was watching the statues and then he disappeared!"

"Ah ok statues and disappearances, you do need my help. Lead the way," the doctor said


End file.
